La Nueva Historia
by The Penguin Champion
Summary: Una antígua leyenda que se vuelve realidad, y 2 equipos que jamás se creyo que se juntarían, se juntaron, un nuevo escalón en la relación entre humanos y animales...
1. El Cambio

**Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y cualquier otra cosa nombrada aquí no me pertenece, excepto los personajes creados.**

**Capítulo 1: El ****Cambio**

Todos estaban tranquilos en sus respectivos habitats: Los pingüinos estaban tranquilos descansando reposando al aire libre.

Bueno muchachos, hoy tendremos el día libre, hay que aprovechar que estos días no los tenemos muy seguido. ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Alguna sugerencia?- dice Skipper

Todos se quedaron pensando en algo que hacer.

Pero escuchan una maquina desde la oficina de Alice, y como ella no estaba, los pingüinos fueron a ver el fax que ella había recibido para saber si había una transferencia de algún otro zoológico, pero lo que encontraron era mucho más impactante que una transferencia.

¿La dejaran a cargo menos habitats?- preguntó Cabo.

Al parecer, ella reclamó un aumento de sueldo, pero lo que hicieron fue reducirle las tareas para que su sueldo actual sea más justo.- contestó Kowalski.

¿Y que habitats quedaron sin supervisión por ahora?- preguntó Skipper.

Solo 2, los que más cuidados requieren, uno es el de Marlene, y…- se paró Kowalski, como si no pudiera creerlo.

¿Y el otro? –preguntó Skipper.

Es el nuestro, Skipper –le respondió.

Pero ¿Quién se encargará de los habitats? –preguntó el líder.

Bueno, al hábitat de Marlene mandaran a una nueva cuidadora, y al nuestro, por consejo de Alice, mandarán a 4 nuevos cuidadores.

¡¿A 4 NUEVOS CUIDADORES? ¿QUÉ SOMOS UNA AMENAZA O QUE? –preguntó impactado Skipper por la cantidad de cuidadores asignados a su hábitat.

De repente, los tres lo miran con una cara de "¿es necesario contestar a eso?".

Ok, ya entendí.- les respondió el líder.

Ehh, Skipper, parece que están en la entrada, están llegando los 4 nuevos cuidadores.

Los pingüinos salieron a ver a los nuevos encargados de mantener a los animales en buenas condiciones.

¿Ustedes son los nuevos cuidadores?- preguntó el supervisor del zoológico.

Si, lo somos- le respondió uno de ellos.

¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- les pregunta el supervisor.

Mariano- contesta el más pequeño de los 4.

Tito- contesta otro de ellos.

Martín- contesta el tercero.

Emanuel- contesta el último.

Entiendo. ¿Me pueden pasar las tarjetas que los acreditan como los cuidadores?- y los 4 les entregan las tarjetas.

Todo en orden, pueden empezar ya mismo, y les deseo mucha suerte en su nuevo trabajo.- y el supervisor se retira.

Bueno muchachos, ya lo escucharon, a moverse- dijo Emanuel, en un tono muy similar al de Skipper, a lo que el líder de los pingüinos quedó pasmado.

Bueno, esto creo que se va a poner bueno- dice Skipper, teniendo una idea de lo que podía pasar de ahí en adelante.


	2. La Sorpresa

**Capítulo 2: La ****Sorpresa**

Bueno muchachos, vamos a dejar nuestras cosas a nuestros casilleros- Dice Emanuel, a lo que el resto lo sigue.

Mientras, Marlene observó a los nuevos cuidadores y todo lo ocurrido.

¿Cómo harán ahora los chicos para hacer sus misiones?- Pensó la nutria, y como los nuevos cuidadores no estaban presentes decidió ir a saludar a los pingüinos. Pero solo encontró a Skipper, ya que el resto se metió adentro de la guarida para analizar a los nuevos cuidadores.

Hola, Skipper- Les saludó Marlene, como ella acostumbraba.

Hola, Marlene- Le respondió Skipper.

¿Así que ahora tienen 4 cuidadores?- Le preguntó la nutria interesada en saber.

Así parece, por consejo de Alice- El líder le respondió algo molesto por aquella noticia.

Oh vamos, Skipper, no creo que sea tan malo- Trata de animarlo Marlene.

Espero que tengas razón, ya me empiezo a hacer viejo para sacarme de encima a un solo cuidador, ¿que será cuando tenga que sacarme de encima a cuatro?

Skipper, estás loco, siempre te veo listo y preparado para todo tipo de misiones, siempre fuiste valiente, siempre me diste esa impresión de que podrías hacer cualquier cosa que tú quisieras, por eso siempre recurro a ti en casos de emergencia, sino confió en ti y los chicos, ¿en quién lo voy a hacer?

Skipper quedó mudo con todo aquello que Marlene le dijo, ¿era cierto lo que pensaba ella? ¿Tanta confianza le tenía su "amiga"? Ya que a Skipper le costaba, pero en el fondo sabía que el tenía algo más que amistad por Marlene, y que ella pensara todo eso de él le animaba, le alegraba el día.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, solo pudo decir:

Gracias Marlene, no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir al decirme eso- Skipper le dijo con mucho cariño.

Bueno, tú sabes que este zoológico depende de ti, para que no le pase nada.- Le responde la nutria.

Me aseguraré que eso siga así- Le dijo Skipper con todo su entusiasmo característico.

¿Qué harán cuando tengan sus misiones? Son 4 cuidadores- Le pregunta la nutria preocupada.

Algo se me ocurrirá, si pudimos vencer a un calamar mutante, podremos con esto- Skipper, con toda la fe del mundo, le dijo eso.

De pronto escuchan algo.

Creo que son ellos, Marlene, ve a tu hábitat- Le dice Skipper.

Ok, nos vemos- Se despide Marlene.

Venían los 4 cuidadores, pero de lejos Skipper no podía distinguirlos, eran un poco parecidos, solo tenían pocas diferencias, Emanuel tenía una gorra azul, y ojos Marrones, Martín era rubio, le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros a los demás y llevaba una gorra verde, Tito tenía ojos celestes, era de mayor contextura física, tenía una mochila y gorra roja y Mariano llevaba una gorra negra y era más pequeño y joven que el resto.

Eh, Skipper- Llamaba Kowalski desde abajo.

¿Qué ocurre?- Le responde el líder.

La cañería del hábitat de Marlene esta tapada y alguno de nosotros tiene que ir- Le dice Kowalski.

Skipper pensó que debería ir el, así tendría la oportunidad de decirle a Marlene a solas lo que él esperó tanto tiempo para hacerlo.

Yo iré, ustedes distraigan- Les dijo Skipper.

Pero arriba se escuchó un grito, y era nada menos que de Marlene.

¡Marlene!- Gritó Skipper, teniendo miedo de lo peor, subió como un relámpago las escaleras, pero encontró algo que lo desconcertó.

Marlene, ¿qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Skipper.

Nada es que me asusté porque ahí vienen los cuidadores y no llegaré a tiempo a mi hábitat- Le responde ella.

Y justo llegan ellos.

Eh, Ema, creo que tenemos a alguien no esperado- Le dice Mariano.

Justo cuando creí que lo había visto todo- Y Emanuel agarra a Marlene.

¿Ven chicos? Les dije que dos animales de distinta especie podían llevarse bien. Esta nutria extrañaba al pingüino- empezando a acariciar a Marlene. Por cierto, ¿como se llamaban ambos animales? Martín, dime.

Bueno, la nutria se llama Marlene y el pingüino Skipper- Le responde Martín.

¡Suéltala!- gritó Skipper.

Tranquilo, yo soy incapaz de hacerle algo a algún animal- Le dijo Emanuel.

Skipper se quedó sin hablar, ¿Emanuel entendió lo que el le había dicho?

Marlene, si quieres pasar más tiempo con los pingüinos solo ven cuando estemos ¿ok?

Y la deja en el hábitat con Skipper.

Ok, ¿qué fue todo esto?- Pregunta ella confundida.

Parece que la leyenda es cierta- Le responde Skipper, dejándola a ella más desconcertada.


	3. ¿Será Cierto?

En este capítulo, incluyo a dos personajes de otra serie, perdónenme si no les gustó, pero tenia que hacerlo, esto siempre pasa dentro de New York, por eso los personajes, ellos tampoco me pertenecen, lamento la tardanza y nada de lo nombrado me pertenece.

**Capítulo 3:**** ¿Será Cierto?**

Emanuel se estaba retirando, pero de repente se para en seco. ¿Dijo lo que dijo? ¿Le había entendido lo que un pingüino le había dicho?

¿Pero que me pasó?- Se preguntó para sí mismo, pensando que quizá estaría loco, pero razonó un poco y recordó algo interesante que un amigo le había dicho a el antes de que el se registrara junto con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en la base.

Skipper, ¿de que estas hablando?- Le pregunta Marlene, quien estaba confundida.

Te contesto luego, ahora tengo algo importantísimo que hacer- Le responde y luego se mete en la base.

Kowalski, necesito información sobre los cuidadores- Le pide el líder.

Skipper, parece que estamos a cargo de cuatro profesionales, estos tienen amplia experiencia en zoológicos, han cuidado a animales desde Central Park hasta Buenos Aires, los cuatro provienen de Argentina, un lugar con amplia cantidad de animales y especies, además, están registrados en la S.P.A, Emanuel tiene 18 años, Martín 17, Tito 16 y Mariano 15.- Le responde el más inteligente del grupo.

Entiendo, ahora vuelvo chicos, debo hacer una llamada- Dice Skipper, tomando un celular de la base y saliendo de la misma.

Mientras afuera del hábitat de los pingüinos.

Emanuel se dirigía con sus amigos, pensativo.

Chicos, ahora están a cargo ustedes del hábitat, debo ir a ver a un amigo mío- Les decía Emanuel, estaba decidido a ir a ese lugar.

Pero Ema, ¿qué haremos en algún caso de emergencia?- Preguntó Mariano.

Martín quedará a cargo de todo, el está capacitado para todo- Respondió y se fue.

En el camino, Emanuel pensaba y pensaba, pero no lo podía creer, que el fuera el elegido entre tantos.

Pero en su camino chocó con alguien que no esperaba.

Hey, ten más cuidado- Le gritó la chica.

Perdón, estoy descuidado- Ayudando a la chica a levantarse.

Disculpa, ¿te conozco de algún sitio?- Le preguntó.

Si creo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó Emanuel.

Me llamo María- Le respondió ella.

¿María?- Le preguntó, reconociéndola.

¿Emanuel?- Le dijo ella, que también lo reconoció.

Si, soy yo- Le responde.

Te extrañe mucho- Le responde María, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Igual yo- Le responde, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Fue difícil seguir desde que dejaste la argentina- Le dice ella.

Lo se, pero me tenía que ir- Le dice Emanuel.

Recordando cuando se conocieron hace dos años…

* * *

><p>Emanuel acababa de entrar al zoológico de Buenos Aires, en su país natal, entre otros cuidadores que recién empezaban su experiencia.<p>

Muy bien chicos, hoy comienzan, les deseo buena suerte a todos, ya están asignadas las parejas para este año para que trabajen juntos- Les dijo el encargado del zoológico y se retiró.

Emanuel buscaba a su nueva compañera para encargarse del área del zoológico para niños.

Disculpa, ¿tu eres María?- Le pregunta el.

Si, ¿tú eres Emanuel?- Pregunta ella.

Si, creo que somos compañeros hoy- Le dice y se van al lugar encargado.

Después de que se conocieran mejor…

Así que te integraste a la S.P.A.- Pregunta María.

Si, es que amo a los animales y los voy a proteger- Responde el.

_Es increíble cuanta dedicación le tiene a los animales_- Piensa ella.

María, baja de la luna y háblame- Dice el.

Ah, lo siento- Se disculpa y siguen trabajando.

Y luego de un año trabajando juntos…

Emanuel- Le llama alguien.

¿Si?- Responde el que antes estaba hablando con María.

Soy un agente de la S.P.A., han visto tu gran avance en este año y te quieren dar un ascenso- Dice el agente.

¿En serio?- Pregunta el.

Si, pero tienes que dejar el zoológico- Le dice el agente, a lo que Emanuel queda impactado por la noticia.

¿A dónde tengo que ir?- Le pregunta.

A Central Park, en New York- Le responde.

¿Pero por qué?- Vuelve a preguntar.

Porque ahí no tratan a los animales como tú los tratas, y sería una buena idea para que vayas a enseñar como hacerlo- Responde.

Emanuel queda pensativo, pensando, tenía que ir a New York o quedarse con la que se había hecho su mejor amiga, que decisión más agonizante.

Pero cuando la mira, ella le dice.

Ve, hazlo por los animales- Le dice ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y el decide.

Esta bien, me iré- Le dice al agente.

Ok, tramitaré todo para que puedas estar en Central Park la semana siguiente- Le dice y se va.

¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- Pregunta Emanuel.

Porque lo mereces, mereces estar en uno de los mejores zoológicos- Le dice ella, a punto de quebrarse y llorar.

Gracias, amiga- Y la abraza.

El día que iba a tomar el avión…

Adiós, Emanuel, ahora seguiré tu ejemplo y lucharé contra todo.- Le dice, llorando y lo abraza, quedándose un largo rato abrazada a él y llorando desconsoladamente.

Nos veremos pronto, María- Le devuelve el abrazo, le besa dulcemente la cabeza y luego sube al avión…

Luego de eso, Emanuel se convirtió en un gran agente de la S.P.A., conoció a sus tres amigos y ahora la volvió a ver a ella.

* * *

><p>¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta ella.<p>

Bueno, después de dejar la Argentina, me vine a New York y ahora soy cuidador del zoológico de Central Park- Le responde.

¿En serio? Increíble, a mí me eligieron para ser la cuidadora de uno de los habitats del zoológico, creo que seremos compañeros- Le dice ella entusiasmada.

Como, ¿tu eres la cuidadora del hábitat de la nutria?- Le pregunta Emanuel.

Si, lo soy- Le responde ella encantada.

Genial, me encantará trabajar a tu lado- Le dice ella.

Gracias- Le dice ella, sonrojándose, cosa que el notó.

¿Te diriges al zoológico?- Le pregunta.

Si, ¿vienes?- Le responde.

No, ahora voy a ver a un amigo- Le dice Emanuel algo serio.

Ok, me encantó verte otra vez- Le dice y luego María se marcha.

Mientras Emanuel caminaba hasta llegar a su destino, una estación de policía, pero no cualquiera: la Unidad de Victimas Especiales.

Se le acercó al vigilante en la entrada y le dice:

Disculpe, estoy buscando al Dtve. Elliot Stabler- Dice Emanuel, lo conocía, cuando Emanuel ayudó a Elliot en un caso particular.

* * *

><p>Un delincuente tenía de rehén a una joven de 20 años, la tenía amenazada con un cuchillo.<p>

Suéltala, no seas estúpido- Le dice Elliot.

Seré un estúpido si la suelto- Le responde el delincuente.

De repente un perro callejero lo muerde y el delincuente grita.

Maldito perro- Agarra al perro y lo patea salvajemente, y también lo amenaza con el arma blanca.

Si alguien hace algo gracioso, los dos mueren- Dice el delincuente.

Tu tienes un cuchillo, yo tengo un arma, suelta el cuchillo o yo te vuelo la cabeza- Le dice alguien con un arma detrás del delincuente, apuntándole a la sien, que suelta el cuchillo.

Arrestan al criminal y se lo llevan.

Pero no había acabado.

Elliot se acercó al misterioso y…

¿Se puede saber quién eres para meterte en asuntos peligrosos?- Pregunta con rabia.

Emanuel, S.P.A.- Mostrándole la placa.

Ah, ya veo, bueno, gracias por ayudarnos- Le agradece Elliot.

De nada- Responde.

¿Quieres que te invite algo?- Le dice Elliot.

Bueno, gracias- Y ambos se van al bar de la esquina, donde a veces se reúnen.

Estaban en la barra y…

¿Asi que eres de la S.P.A.?- Le dice Elliot

Si lo soy, hoy es una gran grupo mundial- Dice Emanuel.

¿Y la leyenda es cierta?- Pregunta Elliot.

¿Cuál leyenda?- Dice Emanuel.

Dicen que cada 100 años aparece un integrante de la S.P.A. que puede entender a los animales, y sus mas cercanos también podrán hacerlo- Dice Elliot.

Eso no puede ser posible- Dice Emanuel, ambos ríen y se hicieron grandes amigos desde entonces.

* * *

><p>Ok, ¿y usted quien es?- Le dice el vigilante.<p>

Emanuel, S.P.A.- Mostrándole una placa con las iniciales.

Ok, puede pasar- Permitiéndole entrar.

Gracias- Entrando, estaba pensativo, no sabía que le iba a decir a el.

Lo buscaba, pero el no aparecía, pero cuando se estaba por ir.

¿Emanuel?- Le dice una voz desde atrás.

Elliot, hola ¿cómo estas?- Le responde dandole la mano.

Bien ¿y tu?- Le responde el detective.

Sobre eso vine, ¿recuerdas la charla de la última vez?- Le pregunta Emanuel.

Ah, si, lo recuerdo- Recordando Elliot que le había contado a Emanuel una vieja leyenda sobre que un miembro de la S.P.A. sería elegido cada 100 años y podría entender a los animales, y que según la leyenda, sus amigos más íntimos podrían entender también.

Bueno, parece que la leyenda es cierta- Le dice Emanuel, algo preocupado.

No puede ser- Dice Elliot.

Si lo es, hace rato en el zoológico escuche a un animal gritándome- Le cuenta Emanuel, con lo sucedido hace rato.

Bueno, si es cierto, sácale el mejor provecho, tal vez yo también pueda- Dice Elliot.

Tienes razón, tú eres un gran amigo- Y dicho esto Emanuel se quiere ir pero antes ve a Olivia, compañera de trabajo de Elliot, Olivia mira a Emanuel y lo saluda con un gesto de mano, a lo que el hace lo mismo.

Elliot, algún día hablamos de que te pasa a ti con ella- Le dice a Elliot señalando a Olivia con la mirada, ya que ella no lo vio.

¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta.

Tu sabes a que me refiero- Le dice, dejándole en claro a que se refería.

Y dicho esto, Emanuel se retiró.

* * *

><p>Mientras Skipper, marcó con su celular a un conocido, más bien, a un aliado.<p>

Aquí Buck Rockgut, si es una llamada de broma, no es gracioso, ¿sabes a quien le gustan las llamadas de broma? ¡A LA ARDILLA ROJA!- Responde Rockgut.

Buck, soy Skipper- Le responde.

Ah, ¿qué quieres?- Le dice cortante.

Solo te llamo, para contarte que la leyenda se cumplió- Le dice.

¿En serio?, bueno, entonces aprovéchalo, seguramente estará de nuestro lado ese integrante- Le dice Buck.

Ok, gracias- Le dice Skipper, y cuelga.

Luego de eso Emanuel vuelve de la Unidad.

Y Skipper vuelve al hábitat.

Eh, Skipper, tenemos aún el tema de la cañería en el hábitat de Marlene- Le dice Kowalski.

Ok, iré yo solo, ustedes distraigan- Le dice, y sale para el hábitat de la nutria.

Y va, pero los demás chicos los ven.

Emanuel, que bueno que vuelves, parece que uno de los pingüinos se está escapando- Le dice Mariano.

Y ambos lo ven yendo para el hábitat de Marlene, y Skipper los ve a ambos atrás de él, Mariano lo iba a detener pero… Emanuel lo detiene.

¿Pero que…- Dice Mariano, y Emanuel lo interrumpe.

Déjalo, él sabe lo que hace- Dice Emanuel.

Luego se miran entre Skipper y Emanuel, como si supieran lo que pensaba el otro sobre esta supuesta leyenda.

Y luego de un rato, ambos se sonríen, sabiendo que esto era solo el comienzo.


	4. Solo el Comienzo

**Capítulo 4: Solo el Comienzo**

Después de mirarse atentamente, ambos sabían que el otro sabía de que se trataba esta confusión entre ellos, pero después Skipper se dirigió hacia el hábitat de Marlene, y cuando la encontró…

Skipper, ¿que te trae por aquí?- Le dice Marlene.

Bueno, Kowalski me contó que tu hábitat tiene un problema en la cañería- Le responde.

Ok, ¿y es grave?- Pregunta medio preocupada.

No lo creo, pero sería mejor si pasas la noche en nuestro hábitat- Skipper le mintió.

¿No será una molestia?- Pregunta Marlene.

No, siempre estas ahí, no notaremos la diferencia- Le bromea Skipper.

Ok Skipper, gracias- Le dice ella, totalmente agradecida.

No me agradezcas, pero deberías tomar tus cosas e ir para el hábitat, para trabajar más rápido- Le recomienda Skipper.

Dicho esto, Marlene tomó sus cosas, y saliendo le dijo a Skipper.

Skipper, gracias por lo que haces por mí- Dandole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose sonrojada.

Él también lo estaba, pero también se dio cuenta de que ella también y ninguno dijo nada.

Pero la verdad era de que Skipper le había mentido, no hacía falta de que ella fuera a su hábitat, pero él la quería cerca suyo, para Skipper, ella es su mundo, su vida, lo único que necesitaba para continuar adelante, quería tenerla cerca para decirle en el momento preciso lo que sentía por ella.

Pero se centró en lo que tenía que hacer, hizo un agujero de poca profundidad, encontró la cañería dañada y la reparó en un santiamén. Ya había terminado, pero mintió para pasar más tiempo con quien quería estar.

Pero le había quedado un asunto pendiente.

Mientras tanto, Emanuel llamó a sus amigos.

Chicos, los necesito en la oficina en 5 minutos- Decía, marchándose a dicho lugar donde los esperarían.

Y luego aparecieron, en 10 minutos.

¿Por qué la tardanza?- Preguntaba intrigado.

Perdón, Ema, estábamos hablando con las chicas- Decía Mariano.

Él, en algún punto, lo sabía, los tres tenían a sus chicas, lejos de ellos, en Argentina, y ellos las extrañaban, comprendía, pero no podía sentir lo mismo, ya que él era un líder… pero solitario.

¿Y María?, tiene que saber esto- Dice Emanuel.

Ahora la busco- Dice Martín, y después de 10 minutos más, aparecen ambos.

Ok, ahora que están todos, tengo algo que decirles…- Dice, dejando a los chicos en suspenso.

Y en el hábitat de los pingüinos.

Muchachos, los quiero ver ahora, es importante- Dice Skipper.

Aparecen los 3, pero Marlene empieza a dejar la base mientras ellos hablan.

Marlene, ¿a dónde vas?- Pregunta Skipper.

No los quiero interrumpir, mientras ustedes hablan- Y se estaba por ir.

No Marlene, tú tienes que saberlo, ven- Tomándole la pata, haciendo que se sonroje, llevándola con los demás.

Mientras tanto… Emanuel les cuenta a los chicos la historia.

Y por eso, tenemos que estar más atentos como agentes de la Sociedad de Protección de Animales, esta puede ser una situación muy delicada, ¿entienden?- Pregunta el líder.

Si, Ema- Contestan los 4 al unísono.

Muy bien, entonces debemos ir a nuestros puestos- Y dicho esto van a sus habitats.

Mientras tanto… Skipper les contó la misma historia a los 4.

No creo que estén en nuestra contra, pero igual hay que estar prevenidos, ¿entendido?- Pregunta el líder de los pingüinos.

Si Skipper- Respondieron los 4 al unísono.

Ok, bueno, salgamos afuera- Y los 5 salen arriba.

Al salir, ambos grupos, quedan frente a frente.

Martín, agarra a Kowalski, Tito, llevate a Rico, Mariano, llevate a Cabo, y tú María, lleva a Marlene a su hábitat, vallan a conocerse- Dice Emanuel en un tono un tanto humorístico.

Y los chicos los agarran y se los llevan, quedando solo Emanuel y Skipper.

En eso, Emanuel se agacha… en un minuto de silencio incómodo.

Skipper ¿por qué no me dices nada?, lo hecho, hecho está, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, ellos lo saben, dime algo- Dice el algo nervioso.

Lo siento, solo estoy impactado ante esto, pero esto va a ser bueno- Dice Skipper, teniendo un buen presentimiento.

Ok, debemos volver al hábitat- Dice Emanuel, yendo con Skipper.

* * *

><p>Al llegar…<p>

Todos estaban hablando, muy contentos.

Ema, tenías razón, todo lo que nos dijiste es verdad- Dice María, alegre.

Ok, chicos es hora de la cena, debemos irnos- Dice Ema, odiando ser el ogro de la fiesta, pero, tenían que irse.

No es necesario, Rico es un experto para hacer Sushi, Rico- Dice Skipper, y Rico prepara un buen sushi.

Asi, los 10 estuvieron conversando y conociéndose, al final…

Bueno chicos, tenemos que irnos… preparen todo, hay que volver a casa- Dice otra vez Emanuel, pero…

Tampoco es necesario, pueden quedarse con nosotros, así no tendrían que viajar para venir al zoológico, solo construiremos un cuarto para ustedes y también uno en el hábitat de Marlene para que pueda estar con María, ¿qué opinan?- Dice Skipper.

La idea me encanta- Y habiendo dicho esto, los 4 pingüinos y los 4 cuidadores buscaron el material e hicieron un cuarto extra en el hábitat de los pingüinos y otro en el hábitat de Marlene en un tiempo record.

Gracias chicos- Dicen Marlene y María encantadas al ver el cuarto en su hábitat.

Ok, volvamos al hábitat de los pingüinos- Dice Emanuel, volviendo al hábitat y preparándose para dormir.

Buenas noches amigos- Dijeron Emanuel, Martín, Tito y Mariano, al unísono.

Buenas noches, chicos- Dijeron los pingüinos, al unísono también.

Buenas noches- Dijeron Marlene y María.

Y los 10 durmieron en el hábitat de los pingüinos, esperando el gran día que les esperaba en unas horas.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento la tardanza, pero no tenía muchas ideas.<em>

_PD: Se piden mínimo 2 reviews mínimo por capítulo._

_Saludos._


	5. La Primera Misión: Parte 1

He vuelto, y les traigo un gran caso, como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece.

**Capítulo 5: La Primera Misión, Parte 1**

_La siguiente historia es ficticia y no representa ninguna persona o hecho en particular._

* * *

><p><em>En el Sistema de Justicia Criminal, los delitos contra los animales se consideran especialmente odiosos.<em>

_En Central Park, los protectores que defienden los derechos de los animales con su propia vida pertenecen a una brigada especial conocida como la Sociedad Protectora de Animales._

_Estas son sus historias._

* * *

><p>Asi que estas preparando para un gran partido- Dice una chica caminando con su amiga.<p>

Si, será emocionante- Le responde.

Espero que ganes el torneo… espera, ¿eso es un perro?- Pregunta al ver a un animal en el piso… todo ensangrentado.

Si…y atrás hay una mujer herida, LLAMA AL 911- Responde desesperada por ver la escena.

* * *

><p>Fue golpeada brutalmente, por la cabeza con un tubo- Describía Melinda Warner, Médica Forense de la U.V.E.<p>

Encontraremos al responsable y lo haremos pagar- Dijo la Detective Olivia Benson.

No creo que deban encontrar solo al que le hizo esto a la mujer- Responde Warner.

¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó el Detective Elliot Stabler, compañero de Olivia.

El que se llevó la peor parte fue el perro, creo que fue la principal intención del asesino, deberían comunicarse con la S.P.A., creo que si encuentran a quién tiene tanto odio por los perros, encontraran al asesino- Recalcó Melinda, mientras que Elliot y Olivia se quedaron quietos observando la escena del crimen.

* * *

><p>Que bien nos quedó- Dijo Skipper, observando la sala de interrogación que hicieron los pingüinos con los chicos, cuya puerta quedaba al lado de la televisión, y en ese mismo cuarto había un ascensor que los llevaba hasta arriba, así los chicos podían interrogar a alguien y pasar al cuarto siguiente para comunicarles a los pingüinos sobre el estado del caso e investigar ambos grupos juntos.<p>

Somos admirables- Dijo Emanuel, satisfecho.

De repente suena el celular de Emanuel y este contesta.

Si… ¿qué?... ¿es urgente? … vamos para allá- Apagando el celular.

Chicos, tenemos que irnos, es urgente, el capitán a cargo de la S.P.A. nos tiene que decir algo, vamos- Y dicho esto, todos se dirigieron al escuadrón.

¿Capitán?- Preguntaron todos.

Aquí chicos- Les dijo el Capitán del escuadrón.

¿Qué ocurre Capitán?- Le preguntó el líder del grupo.

Como saben, los 4 mejores detectives del escuadrón que se encargaban de los crímenes contra los animales han dejado la Sociedad Protectora de Animales, por lo tanto quedan 4 vacantes para el puesto y creo que los mejores para ocuparlo son ustedes- Dijo el Capitán.

¿Esta seguro Capitán?- Preguntaba Martín.

Totalmente, a partir de hoy son el nuevo Grupo 1 de detectives de la Sociedad Protectora de Animales, les deseo el mejor de los éxitos.- Y dicho esto, el Capitán se retiró.

Y los 4 se quedaron perplejos, mirando como se marchaba el Capitán.

Ah, y Emanuel… en mi oficina, ahora- Dijo el Capitán.

Y él entró en la oficina…

Si Capitán- Dijo algo nervioso.

Emanuel, tú quedaras a cargo del grupo, debido a que has seguido varios casos de cerca, tienes mucha experiencia y también tienes contactos con otros departamentos de la justicia- Dijo el Capitán, haciéndose quedar bien en claro por quién hablaba.

¿Se refiere a Elliot?- Preguntó.

No solo a él, sino también la oficina del Fiscal de Distrito y toda la U.V.E., ellos nos podrían ayudar en varios casos, confió en eso- Dijo el Capitán.

Entiendo, todos sabemos que tengo como amigo a Jack McCoy, es un gran tipo- Decía el ahora líder del Grupo 1 de detectives de la S.P.A.

Pero ya que nombras a Elliot, verás… hace 2 semanas cené con otros capitanes de otros precintos de la justicia, y cuando me crucé con el Capitán de la U.V.E., Donald Cragen, me dijo que últimamente lo vió a Elliot muy distraído, desanimado y algo estresado, y como son amigos, esperaba que pudieras hablar con el- Decía el Capitán algo preocupado.

Si, creo saber cual es el problema- Decía Emanuel.

Tiene que ver con el trabajo- Preguntaba.

Lo siento, Capitán, pero es un asunto confidencial entre Elliot y yo, le prometí que no lo iba a decir- Decía el líder con firmeza.

Entiendo, trata de ayudarlo por favor- Decía el Capitán.

Si, Capitán- Decía Emanuel.

En ese momento, entra un oficial uniformado en la oficina del Capitán.

Disculpe Capitán, pero lo andan buscando unos agentes del Precinto 16- Decía el oficial.

¿Precinto 16? ¿La Unidad de Victimas Especiales?, ¿Quién nos busca?- Preguntaba.

Son varios, señor, el Capitán Donald Cragen, el Sargento John Munch y los detectives Elliot Stabler y Olivia Benson.

Y el Capitán y Emanuel se miraron intrigados.

Hágalos pasar, Oficial y por favor llame a los detectives Martín, Tito y Mariano- Dijo el Capitán.

Y los tres integrantes de la U.V.E. y los nuevos detectives.

Don, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- Decía el Capitán.

Hola Steve, necesito ayuda de tus mejores detectives- Decía Cragen.

Justo dejaron la S.P.A., pero acabo de nombrar cuatro nuevos, los presento, los detectives Emanuel, Martín, Tito y Mariano- Dijo el Capitán, señalando a los 4.

Si, afortunadamente los conozco, los presento igualmente, los detectives Elliot Stabler y Olivia Benson, Elliot, Olivia, lleven a los detectives a la U.V.E. y muéstrenles el archivo del caso- Y dicho esto, todos juntos se fueron al Precinto 16 de Nueva York, más bien conocido como la Unidad de Victimas Especiales.

Antes de marcharse, sin que nadie los vea, Emanuel le dijo a Elliot.

Elliot tenemos que hablar a solas- Decía algo preocupado.

Esta bien, iremos solos en tu auto- Decía Elliot.

Fueron en 3 autos, en uno iban Cragen, el Capitán y Olivia, y en el otro, Martín, Tito y Mariano.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras en el auto de Emanuel.<em>

Elliot, me dijeron que estas muy distraído, desanimado y bajo mucho estrés, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- Preguntaba Emanuel, y él sabía de qué se trataba.

Mucho trabajo- Mentía Elliot.

Elliot, ¿crees que soy idiota?, se que es lo que te pasa- Decía Emanuel.

¿Lo… lo sabes?- Preguntaba Elliot algo nervioso.

Y hubo un silencio incomodo…

Si… es por ella, ¿verdad?- Preguntaba serio.

Si… lo es, no dejo de pensar en ella, y pensar que hace 12 años que nos conocemos y nunca antes me había sentido así por ella, siempre estuvo ahí, fue la compañera más fiel y la más dedicada, y su sonrisa me alivia cuando estoy a punto de explotar, es mi mejor amiga, si, es ella, no dejo de pensar en Olivia- Decía Elliot.

Te entiendo amigo, pero ¿por qué no se lo dices?- Le decía a punto de llegar a un semáforo en rojo y comenzando a frenar.

¿Tu te animarías a decirle a tu compañera y mejor amiga que la amas?- Le preguntaba Elliot, resaltando la complejidad de la situación.

Pero cuando Emanuel escuchó eso, frenó tan bruscamente, que de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad, el cerebro de Elliot hubiera sido como huevo estrellado contra el parabrisas.

¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Elliot por tal frenada.

Pero el no contestó, se quedó en blanco mirando a un punto fijo en la nada, estaba pensativo.

¿A ti también te pasa?- Preguntó Elliot.

…Si, a mi también, ella es simplemente única, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella- Dijo todavía pensativo.

Bueno, al menos no soy el único- Decía Elliot con una sonrisa.

Si, jaja- Respondía Emanuel devolviendo la sonrisa.

En ese momento, el semáforo se puso en verde pero ellos no habían arrancado, y atrás de ellos quedó un conductor de mal carácter.

¿Acaso es un funeral?, conduce abuela- Decía el conductor.

¿Por qué no te callas?- Decía Emanuel, sumamente irritado.

Oblígame- Decía el conductor.

Y como el resto ya estaba adelantado y no lo podían ver…

* * *

><p><em>Más adelante…<em>

¿No te excediste un poco?- Preguntaba Elliot.

No, yo creo que tener un pie en la boca ayudará que se calle por un tiempo- Decía Emanuel.

* * *

><p><em>Más adelante… otra vez.<em>

¿Asi qué Olivia ayudó en el parto de tu hijo cuando había chocado en el mismo auto que tu ex esposa?- Preguntó Emanuel.

Si, fue la mejor, ahora ves por qué estoy así por ella, ella es capaz de todo- Dijo Elliot.

* * *

><p><em>Y más adelante… otra vez… otra vez.<em>

¿Así qué María te consiguió entradas para ver la WWE?- Preguntó Elliot.

Si, cuando me enteré le di un gran beso en la frente, pero... sinceramente quería ir bajando hasta llegar a su boca- Confesó algo avergonzado.

Y díselo- Dijo Elliot.

No es así de fácil- Respondió Emanuel.

* * *

><p><em>Unidad de Victimas Especiales<em>

_6 de Febrero de 2012_

_11:30 a.m._

Este es el archivo del caso- Decía Olivia, mostrando imágenes de la escena del crimen en la pantalla grande que había en el escuadrón.

Al ver las imágenes, todos se quedaron impactados, con eso ya cualquiera se daría cuenta que fue una muerte violenta para ambos.

Creo que esta noche no cenaré- Decía Martín, tratando de bromear para aliviarse un poco por semejantes imágenes que veían todos.

¿Se identificó a la victima?- Preguntó Emanuel.

Jennifer Kendrick, 20 años, estudiante universitaria, fue atacada por la espalda con un tubo de acero, seguramente estaba presenciando el ataque al animal y por eso el asesino tuvo que "callarla"- Dijo Olivia.

Muy bien, ahora lo siguiente, Elliot, Olivia, denles placas a los nuevos detectives, para que puedan realizar la investigación con nosotros- Decía Cragen.

Y cuando recibieron las placas…

Ahora, lo siguiente, deberán dividirse en equipos, Elliot y Olivia, llevarán a Emanuel, Fin y Munch, van con Martín y Tito, y Amaro y Rollings, van con Mariano- Decía Cragen con la formación de los grupos.

_Con Elliot, Olivia y Emanuel…_

Iban camino a la casa de la familia de la victima, a interrogar para saber más datos para la investigación, Elliot y Olivia iban adelante del auto, y Emanuel iba en el asiento trasero, pero miraba detenidamente que cuando Olivia desviaba la mirada, Elliot no podía dejar de mirarla, y viceversa, cuando el tenía que mirar para conducir, Olivia era quién lo miraba, era obvio, ellos sentían algo…

_Al llegar…_

¿Señora Kendrick? Abra, policía- Decía Elliot mientras tocaba.

¿Si?- Contestaban dos señores, probablemente, los padres.

Soy el Detective Stabler, ella es mi compañera, la Detective Benson, y el es el Detective Emanuel de la Sociedad Protectora de Animales- Se presentaba Elliot.

_Después…_

¿Cómo pudo pasar?- Preguntaba la madre llena de lágrimas, ante semejante noticia.

No puedo creer esto- Decía el padre desconsolado.

Nuestro más sentido pésame- Decía Olivia.

Espero que entiendan que les tenemos que hacer preguntas sobre lo ocurrido- Dijo Elliot.

Si, lo que sea para ayudar- Dijo el padre, ya un poco recuperado.

¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?, ¿qué pasa?- Dijo una nena, de aproximadamente 8 o 9 años, algo angustiada.

Nada hija, tranquila, ve a jugar, ella es Micaela, es la hermana menor de Jennifer- Dijo la madre.

Y de pronto Emanuel escucha una voz un poco conocida…

Deberías hablar con la niña- Dijo la voz…

¿Me disculpan un momento?- Dijo Emanuel y fue al baño.

Al ir a la habitación… al abrir la mochila, el que estaba ahí no era nadie menos que Skipper.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Emanuel.

Quería ver como van las cosas, tranquilo, nadie en el zoológico se dará cuenta que falto- Dijo el pingüino.

Esta bien- Respondía el líder.

Te decía que deberías hablar con la niña, creo que sabe algo- Dijo Skipper.

Entiendo, bien hablaré con ella- Dice, y sale del baño.

Disculpen, ¿podría hablar con la niña?- Y los padres le señalan donde esta ella, y el se dirige hacia allá.

Hola Micaela, soy Emanuel, dime, ¿podrías decirme algo sobre tu hermana?- Preguntó amablemente.

Es muy buena- Le responde la niña.

¿Y no sabes de alguien que se lleve mal con ella? ¿Alguien que quiera lastimarla?- Le pregunta un poco serio.

Bueno, hace dos semanas encontré en mi mochila una nota- Respondía algo asustada.

¿Tienes aún la nota?- Preguntó Emanuel.

La nena sacó la nota, y cuando Emanuel la leyó se quedó perplejo…

"_Tu hermana es la primera… tu sigues"_

¿Me pasará algo?- Pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento, Emanuel se agachó para quedar a su altura, y le dijo…

Te prometo que nada va a pasarte, nosotros te vamos a proteger- Dijo muy decidido.

* * *

><p><em>Al salir…<em>

Los padres no saben nada al respecto- Dijo Elliot.

Pero la niña sabe algo- Dijo Emanuel de la nada.

¿Qué sabe?- Pregunta Olivia.

Esto- Y les entrega la nota.

* * *

><p><em>Unidad de Victimas Especiales<em>

_6 de Febrero de 2012_

_12:30 a.m._

Hasta donde sabemos, el agresor odia a los animales, tiene conflictos con Jennifer y Micaela y es alguien que tiene acceso a la escuela a la que acude la niña- Dijo Olivia, mostrando en una de las pantallas gigantes de la unidad la nota.

Según lo que me dijeron los padres hubo un empleado de limpieza en la escuela que fue despedido porque fue denunciado por golpear a Jennifer, cuando tenía la edad de la hermana iba al mismo colegio, esto nunca se comprobó pero al parecer la niña era muy mentirosa y problemática, no me sorprendería que la haya matado por haber mentido, le hubiera costado el trabajo a un trabajador inocente- Dijo Elliot.

¿Pero por qué desquitarse también con la hermana?- Preguntó Olivia.

Posiblemente la niña se parece a la hermana mayor y al verla sintió que le quedaron asuntos pendientes- Dijo George Huang, el psiquiatra de la unidad.

Perfecto, Elliot, Emanuel, ustedes vayan a buscar al sospechoso- Dijo Cragen, y con esto ambos partieron.

* * *

><p><em>En el viaje…<em>

¿Cómo supiste que la niña sabía algo?- Preguntó Elliot, quien manejaba el auto.

Solo… coincidencia- Dijo Emanuel, claramente mintiendo.

Y de repente se escucha un comentario, un poco raro…

¡Mi abuelita sabe mentir mejor que tú!- Dijo la voz desconocida.

¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Elliot, casi asustado por la voz.

Ay, mi madre- Dijo Emanuel, resignado, tenía que decirle la verdad ahora… ¿o no?.

Ojala hubiera sido tu madre, pero eso era un tipo- Dijo Elliot.

Y en ese momento, de la nada, Skipper sale y dice…

¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?- Dice el pingüino.

¿La verdad de qué?- Pregunta Elliot, pero se da cuenta de que el le llegó a entender a un animal, cosa que le sorprendió.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Pregunta algo sorprendido.

Ok, verás Elliot…- Dice Emanuel.

Después de explicarle esto de la historia… que el líder de los cuidadores se enteró justo gracias a Elliot, el entendió todo.

¿Así que este pingüino fue el que se dio cuenta?- Preguntó Elliot.

Si, fue el, y no se como fue que terminó en mi mochila- Respondió Emanuel.

Y allí tanto Elliot como Emanuel se quedan congelados con ese último comentario. Si Skipper estaba en la mochila todo el tiempo… ¿Habrá escuchado la conversación que tuvieron antes de llegar a la unidad? En ese entonces sintieron un poco de pánico… y ambos dijeron justo lo mismo.

¿Cuánto de nosotros escuchaste?- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Si se refieren a lo que hablaron en cuanto a las mujeres, entonces escuche todo- Dijo Skipper, lo cual incomodó a ambos.

Tranquilos, no diré nada, pero creo que deberían decirles que las aman- Dijo el pingüino.

Si claro, escucha Elliot al animal que es todo un don Juan- Dijo Emanuel sarcásticamente.

¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta Skipper, haciéndose el inocente.

Por favor, Skipper, he notado como miras a Marlene, no creas que soy idiota- Dice el cuidador, saliendo al ataque.

No se de qué me hablas- Dice Skipper, disimulando… mas bien mintiendo.

Bueno, te lo diré, cuando Marlene pasó la noche con nosotros también, resulta que le habías dicho que el problema de su hábitat era grave, pero resulta que Kowalski me dijo que no era nada y no era necesario que se quedara con nosotros- Dijo Emanuel, reluciendo ese hecho que muchos creían olvidado.

Bueno, yo… eh, lo que pasa es que…- Skipper no sabía que decir, pero justo en ese momento.

Chicos, no quiero interrumpir pero creo que llegamos a la escuela de la joven asesinada- Dijo Elliot.

Perfecto, Skipper, métete de nuevo en mi mochila- Dijo Emanuel y dicho esto, el pingüino se metió.

* * *

><p><em>Escuela de New York<em>

_8 de Febrero de 2012_

_2:30 p.m._

¿Sabe algo de ella?- Preguntaba Elliot a la directora de la escuela.

Si, fue horrible lo que pasó- Respondió ella.

Creemos que el responsable pudo ser una persona despedida hace más de 10 años que haya querido cobrar venganza de ella- Dijo Emanuel.

Si, ahora recuerdo algo de eso, el empleado se llamaba William y si no me equivoco hace unos días, lo vi rondando por el exterior de la escuela.

Al decir esto, Elliot y Emanuel se miraron muy seriamente.

Esta vigilando a la hermana- Dijo Elliot.

Dígame una cosa, la hermana menor, ¿vino hoy al colegio?- Preguntó Emanuel.

Si, esta en el aula 3- Dijo la directora.

Gracias, espero que entienda que la tendremos que llevar a su casa- Dijo Elliot.

Por supuesto- Dijo la directora.

Y la directora fue a buscar a la niña, mientras Elliot llamaba a los padres informando acerca del merodeador misterioso, y que llevarían a la hija menor a la casa en la patrulla.

Después de unos minutos, la directora aparece con la niña.

Al ver a Elliot, la niña recordó que el estuvo en su casa, sin saber por qué, pero al ver quién estaba al lado, se alegró porque era el detective que le había preguntado algo y también prometido que nada le iba a pasar, con el cuidándola.

¡Emanuel!- La niña gritó con alegría y lo abrazó con entusiasmo, cosa que el joven correspondió.

Mica, ¿cómo estas?- Preguntó.

Muy bien- Respondió ella, aún aferrada a el.

Bueno, nos llevaremos a la niña, ya llamamos a sus padres y les avisamos que llevaríamos a la hija a su casa- Dijo Elliot a la directora.

Al salir, Micaela iba de la mano con Emanuel, algo interesada en saber por qué tuvo que salir antes de la escuela, a lo que ambos respondieron que los padres la extrañaban.

Cuando dejaron a la niña en la casa, Emanuel la distraía jugando con ella mientras Elliot le explicaba detalladamente la situación de la niña.

Al irse en el auto de Elliot, volvieron al colegio para ver si el tipo estaba merodeando por la escuela… y vieron a un tipo sospechoso, con gorra, chaqueta y lo mas raro… binoculares, y justo miraba al aula en la que debería estar la niña.

Al ver esto desde el auto, Elliot dijo…

Prepárate para tu primer persecución- Le dijo a Emanuel, quién estaba listo.

_So do I really believe?_

_Caught up and twisted_

_She's hardly completed_

_Now I'm out of time_

_And full of hate_

_(If nothing will change you)_

_Then nothing will ever change_

_Cuz all that I need_

_From you now_

_You can't see_

Elliot fue por un lado, y Emanuel por el otro.

Al acercarse Elliot…

¿Linda vista William?- Mostrando su placa.

_Take my last breath_

_To say this_

_This broken world_

_Left me hopeless_

_Everytime I pray_

_But Nothing would change_

_I'll take my last breath now_

Entonces William salió corriendo, con Elliot atrás de el, pero entonces cuando estaban llegando a donde Emanuel estaba oculto, este tomó un cajón de madera y se lo partió en el cuerpo cuando William pasaba, dejándolo en el piso.

Y entre ambos, lo pudieron esposar.

_I hope I find my way…_

* * *

><p><em>Unidad de Victimas Especiales<em>

_8 de Febrero de 2012_

_3:45 p.m._

Elliot le mostraba unas fotos al merodeador… sumamente furioso.

¡Crees que esto es un chiste! ¡Tu maldito, terminaste con una vida humana! ¡Sin importar lo que te haya hecho, tu cruzaste la raya!- Dijo Elliot sumamente furioso, por la vida perdida.

Y esto no acaba aquí, también mataste a un perro inocente, ¿por qué tanto odio hacia otras vidas?- Preguntaba irritado Emanuel en la sala de interrogatorios.

Y en eso, el merodeador, se rinde…

Esta bien, yo lo hice, yo los mate a ambos, era una forma de enseñarles, que nadie se mete conmigo- Dijo medio orgulloso.

Elliot, casi explotando en cólera dijo…

Me aseguraré de que tu estancia en prisión sea lo más horrible que hayas pasado en tu vida- Y dicho esto ambos se retiraron.

Bueno, me parece que el caso ha terminado- Dijo Emanuel un tanto satisfecho.

Bueno, tu y Elliot trabajan bien juntos- Dice Olivia, al ver lo bien que llevaron el caso.

Si, pero Elliot no te cambiará por nada- Responde el líder de los cuidadores con una sonrisa.

Y Olivia mira a Elliot con una sonrisa enternecida, de esas que a Elliot lo volvían loco.

Pero entonces aparece el Capitán Cragen, y les dice a todos que estaban presentes, Elliot, Olivia y los 4 cuidadores que colaboraban al caso.

No festejen mucho, hay problemas…- Dice Cragen.

¿Qué pasó Capitán?- Pregunta Olivia.

Hay un minuto de silencio incomodo, y el dice…

Han secuestrado a Micaela…- Dice algo dolido.

Todos se quedaron en shock, sobre todo Emanuel, que sintió que le había fallado…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Hola! de nuevo, he vuelto con la finalización del primer capítulo, les agradezco a todos por haberme deseado buenas vacaciones, y si preguntan por la demora, es que pensar en un caso como este no es facil, todavía pienso en como será el descenlase, y otra cosa mas, quienes me pidieron Skilene, les pido perdón por lo poco, pero cuando termine la 2° parte, va a haber un capítulo con humor sobre Skipper &amp; Marlene, se los prometo y perdón por la sequía de ideas, y a quien me dijo de donde era, le mando saludos a la hermosa gente de Mexico, desde la Argentina. <em>

_La canción que aparece en el fic es Last Breath de Sevendust (no me pertenece)._

_Saludos para todos._


End file.
